Four Endings
by JadeSpeedster17
Summary: Master of the Hellish Yard - Master of the Court - Master of Death - Master of the Heavenly Yard. Only four of these endings can be selected when the time is right. Who in the end will be the master laughing? Yet the time isn't right, so what do they do?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **The Masters**

 **A/N: So this is an idea I got when reading over a bit of things. Granted this isn't a cross over story, but does hold undertones of a few separate pieces, though no one from said place will be mentioned and it's still in the world of its own. Thus it's still a Supernatural fanfiction. Any suggestions are welcome below and so is constructive critic. My computer auto correct is a bit weird, so if I make small errors in typing I am sorry.**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Lucifer had risen from his cage, and everything from there was to be simple and to the point for the Angels. Get Dean and Sam to say yes, a fight to death, humans destroyed and the world reborn. However, if only things could be that simple.

Having watched the world for some time now, Master of Court was distressed. This idea these angels had in mind, it was created by her after all along with the others. God wanted a plan for the long run, something to be a failsafe should the time be right. Yet, as far as she could tell the humans hadn't done anything to warrant this, the Anti-Christ still had yet to mature.

To add to the courtroom having grown silent after the first fight, she didn't know if now was the time to recall in the masters for a meeting. For centuries they had stayed out of sight and mind, nearly erased from the minds of all angels and forgotten by the eldest of them.

Master of the Court was by her name, she judged souls fairly on the mortal plain and sent them to either the Master of Hellish Yard or Master of Heavenly Yard to be weighted by them. Should they pass they are welcomed, should they fail they are thrown to the pits. Master of Hellish Yard determined what plane of Hell, if they went to Heavenly Yard, he gave them a space by shifting through their memories to give them paradise.

Then there was The Master of Death or Master of Graveyard. He was a boy who was still getting used to his position, with Death being absent, Azrael the Angel of Death, took it upon himself to teach the young master of his role of taking the dead to court and maintaining the scrolls of dead. Master of Court found this to be a good way for Azrael to get out of his shell as being a part of Death, many angels were fearful of him. Rightly so, as Death was very protective of him.

With a sigh she turned to her books looking at the names, anything to take her mind off her siblings. She poked at the names of Sam and Dean Winchester, if this kept up the numbers would change, God had planned a long life for the two brothers, they would face hardships, but would die a happy life in the end. However, the numbers faded in and out, Lucifer's rising had caused a rift, no doubt the others would see it.

Her mind wandered again to her siblings, thinking if now was the time to clear out the dust in this old room. The Angels would know soon if she did, and she knew the other masters would be thinking the same, or so she hoped at least. She debated the pros and cons of this idea of hers, there was much to be feared if the masters draw attention to themselves, but yet if balance was to be maintained without God here, then she had this only option.

Turning back to her pedestal she looked at the bowl of water and carefully took off her necklace, swirling the water around a few times. She knew the master would come, for now she had some cleaning to do it seemed.

-o-o-o-o-

Master of the Heavenly Yard had never once drawn attention to himself. He blended in with the common crowd so Michael nor Raphael noticed him. His name to most of these angels was Ezekiel, which on earth was thought to be a prophet. Well more so it was him being bored and tasked by God to do some talking. Could have been worse, he could have ended up taking care of Master of the Hellish Yard.

Ezekiel sat in the gardens of Heaven thinking to himself, how many years have passed like this. Time had no meaning in Heaven, neither was happiness since Michael took charge. As quick as things had been peaceful, they changed to militaristic in a snap. He faded into the shadows as time went on, never getting involved after God had left, only rarely getting orders from him. Ezekiel hadn't given much thought on how they forgot about him, he was for use he'd be the first one Michael would try to woo first to his side. No, that went to Raphael.

Not that he minded, just meant he didn't have to play politics to the brown nosed arch angel, both of them for that matter. Ezekiel couldn't find it in him to hate Michael, but he very well disliked what the Angel of Loyalty had become. As for Raphael, he couldn't hate him either, but could see how he felt. The years of no time weighted on one after a while, and when God left them he did the one thing Ezekiel told him not to do. He left his children feeling abandoned.

Angels needed to know how to be on their own yes, but the damage was done to the four archangels. God's grade A parenting skills, honestly the man was sometimes prideful of himself, and Pride was a sin. We are not without our faults though, not even he is without his own vanity and at times laziness. Ezekiel sighed, leaning on the warm wall behind him as a breeze came from nowhere it seemed. Joshie boy was probably around here somewhere, not that he wanted to be found. Ezekiel came here all the time and never was found. One could get lost in Heaven's Gardens after all.

This was when his thought we're disrupted by the glow on his necklace. Ezekiel tilted his head, this was different. Who would call them together, and what for? Granted he didn't know how long he had been in the gardens, minuets were like months, hours to years, and seconds to days.

With a sigh he got up, hoping he didn't miss anything important.

 **Read and Review for more please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Soft, light blue eyes gazed down at the seed in his hands then up at the doors out of the gardens. Ezekiel had to make his way through heaven to get to the gates where Court and the boy named Harry wanted to meet with him. When getting up, something grabbed his attention. A light, soft baby blue, something he hadn't seen in a long time. A message, from God it seemed. Ezekiel stared in shock as the blue smoke like grace moved to him and formed in his hands a seed.

No words were given, no voice, just the seed. He stared down at it, feeling a sense of sadness. Ezekiel knew what this was now, he closed his hand carefully around the seed and held it close. It had been a while since father sent him the remains of one of his siblings. Perhaps it was time to come out of hiding, if this was the sign he had been hoping for.

With a new spark of hope he got from the tiny light he carefully opened the door to Heaven.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Steel gray eyes walked along the blacken path of Hell, the smell of blood filled her nose as she walked hood covering her face. To say she was shocked was an understatement. For years she has tended to Hell never once hearing from her siblings, not since Lucifer had been sent to the cage. But for her necklace to glow while she was making sure all was well in the east of Hell, she for the first time in a long time was surprised.

She knew well this might have happened, but not as quick as it did. The realm of Hell shook not long before, the feeling of power came back and the army was 'alive' as they knew Lucifer was out and roaming the Earth. There was mix feelings for her Master of the Hellish Yard, as well as for a small handful of demons. Management had always been simple, not perfect but livable and comfortable for many. Leaving and coming as they pleased and carefully making sure every dead beat soul got his or hers due.

In the years she spent making sure the hierarchy was kept in line, not many opposed her and not once had anyone found out who she was. Her named carried weight as they thought she was like Lilith or Alastair, in a sense she was. She was no black eyed lower demon, her eyes were pure red like that of Lucifer's, which was a symbol now of high power after Lilith tried to get her to stop watching them.

In Hell was governed by power after Lucifer was locked away, those with power ruled over those with little power. If one demon wanted to have more minions they had to prove their dominance over another, which was the same for how they got Hell Hounds to follow then. Here in Hell, she was known as Gwen a name she chose because she liked it, her real name sent shivers down the spines of many. Her name here in Hell however still sent shivers through lower ranks of demons. For the day Lilith tried to prove her dominance she quickly learned Gwen was at her rank, no one won the fight, and they came to an equal ground standing, choosing to ignore each other rather then butt heads again.

Gwen took up making sure no lower demon tried to cheat through the ranks. She stated clearly to Lilith and Alastair she was no here to take their group, merely to make sure everything went smoothly until Lucifer returned. This was taken was almost relief, she guessed it was because higher demons was afraid with another power play they now had another enemy to look out for.

Her job in truth was to send souls sent here not by a demons but who came on their own malice and hate. She sent to them areas of Hell they best fit under. The souls in Hell were spread from those dragged by demons here as they succumbed to ones power, becoming toys for them or slaves. Corrupted souls who were tortured for their crimes in different ares, each high member did certain areas of tortures, Alaistar being these tortures mentors and bounced around to where ever he was in the mood for. And the evil souls who were to be tortured for a certain time, then sent to purgatory until they are to be sent to Heaven. So, Gwen made sure this was kept in balance, no one cheated on the rules of Hell, and the souls sent to her were given their dues. To do all this she was given by God to 'Key of Hell' which was the only key that could open and close Hell's Gates.

Thus, everyone of higher statues was happy to let Gwen merely act as a buffer for those coming and going of power, as in their minds that was her job. This made it too where no one felt too threaten by those coming in too fast through the ranks, and made a somewhat fair system that about ninety percent of Hell was comfortable with. Sure they had a few rebels, but nothing serious and most of them were just a bit whiny that they couldn't go from black to yellow in a day.

The system was back to were one had to get enough to work for him and enough souls under his charge to go through another rank. With humans being rather harder then before it worked well to give weaker ones challenges with holy men above and having to keep trying. They tended to see their system of government as rather lax then what he could have been. It wasn't militaristic like that of Heavens where your rank was set, and they honestly saw themselves as better then humans?

Gwen made suggests to those in higher power, rather then never letting one no achieve higher statues let demon have a fair chance, those too weak were either to join under another or were quickly sweep away in the waves. Simply put, rather that making it impossible to go through the ranks, they made it to where you at least at to work for it.

There in itself was the state Hell is in, and honestly Gwen was proud to say it was holding well. One could tell why some were a bit uneasy and often came to her asking her to be the speaker to Lucifer about this system at least staying intact as Lilith was no longer with them. Her group was spread out evenly to those in power under Gwen's watch, and with the portions being right and everyone not afraid of being under one they thought to be cruel, she gained respect enough to be the speaker to Lucifer when he enters Hell's Castle again.

Gwen spoke before with Alastair stating she was to be going out for a while, leaving him to make sure nothing bad happened while she was gone. In this place of suffering, she found few in high places to be trusted with certain tasks, and new the torture was one to rather like how things were run and considered Hell his home. So readily agreed after she said she'd be back in a two weeks time.

She trusted that nothing horrible would happen, with Lucifer many were afraid to even breath the wrong way. Not to mention, she had eyes in Hell also, people who worked under higher members who tasked them with making sure she got a report every year of everything going on in areas that took a while to get to, who relayed info back to her. So, Gwen had no worries in leaving for a while to a trial on what to do for this sudden apocalypses nonsense in Heaven.

If she was to speak for Hell, she could firmly say that many did not want to the world to end just yet. Many were more then ready to follower Lucifer, however as for the world ending, she found demons rather liked torturing humans, those who saw themselves to be righteous only to end up here were good fun for many. The system of power worked well mostly on Earth then most other plants as humans did do some stupid things. As everything stood now, it was all good.

Gwen herself feared this would happen, angels tended to get a bit testy when left alone. They were very social creatures to one another, and after God left, as she heard from Ezekiel, she knew no good could come from it. And she was right, didn't take long, for her a few thousand years was a mere one hundred, for them to think starting the Endings early to be a good idea. Boredom made even level headed ones do some idiotic things.

Steeling herself again she approached Hell's Gates pulling out the golden key that served as her 'soul' and unlocked the door to head to Court's Trial Room. In all truthfulness, Gwen did not know what to expect from her siblings nor what to expect the state of the other realms to be in. She hoped she wasn't the only one with 'good news' on how things were ran in her realm.


End file.
